The present invention relates to a device at washing apparatus for washing objects, preferably spray guns, with washing liquid, preferably a solvent. Said washing apparatus has at least one wash chamber in which the object is located for washing. The washing apparatus further includes at least one first container for collecting impure washing liquid and at least one first conduit through which washing liquid can flow from the wash chamber to the first container as well as at least one second conduit through which impure washing liquid can be brought to flow back to the wash chamber for reuse. The washing apparatus also includes at least one second container for pure washing liquid and at least one third conduit through which pure washing liquid can be brought to flow from said second container to the wash chamber for washing the object with pure washing liquid. The washing apparatus further comprises a distilling device for distillation of impure washing liquid and obtaining pure washing liquid, said distilling device including a third container in which impure washing liquid is vaporized.
Furthermore, the washing apparatus has a fourth conduit through which impure washing liquid can flow from said first container to said third container and at least one fifth conduit or at least one sixth and seventh conduit for allowing pure washing liquid obtained by means of the distilling device to be collected in said second container.
The washing apparatus for washing spray guns with solvent for cleaning thereof from paints and lacquers, is already known from EP 0 443 421 and WO 99/01230. Certain prior art washing apparatus also include distilling devices for cleaning impure solvent. At such a washing apparatus, impure solvent is pumped to a container in the distilling device. A problem thereby is that this pumping must be supervised manually such that the content in the container does not overflow and that despite manual supervision there is a risk that solvent overflows because pumping is not stopped in time.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate this problem and this is done by providing the washing apparatus defined above substantially with the characterizing features of subsequent claim 1.
Since the invention has said characterizing features, it is achieved that pumping of impure washing liquid to the container in the distilling device does not need to be manually supervised and that the risk for overflow of the impure washing liquid is eliminated.